


高岭之花掉皮记

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007





	1. Chapter 1

贺天进去的时候，红毛仰着脖子喘息，望着天花板又开始琢磨了。贺天哪都好，就是连做爱都慢条斯理的，温柔、细致，带着一股红毛从前很看重的斯文气，这都没问题。可红毛是个实打实的粗人，喜欢硬与硬的碰撞，霸道、猛烈、摸爬滚打，闻着对方嘴里的血腥味接吻，强势到把心尖儿上的人揉进自己身体里。

本来红毛是顺理成章在上面的，可他们第一次赤裸相对时出了点意外，红毛本人对上下问题并不太坚持，任何事都不能阻止他和贺天在一起的决心，所以从那以后就心甘情愿被按着操了。  
“上次跟你说的事……怎么样啊？”贺天亲了亲红毛肩头，再一次冲撞后暗戳戳往后退，抵在穴口不动弹了。

“唔……”红毛感受到空虚，皱着眉自己往前送了送，那大家伙却好像有意识似的就在入口磨蹭，他不耐烦地拉下贺天咬了一口，“你先进来……有危险，我不会让你去的……”

贺天也憋得厉害，刚想先进去爽爽，听见后半句瞬间不乐意了，浅浅地戳刺两下又退了出来，往复几次，只在周围转圈圈，自己都急出一头汗，腰腹肌肉绷得硬梆梆的，“你不答应，我就不进去……都是你的人，有什么危险……”

“我操……！”红毛忍住了没骂全，啧了一声，恨不得掀翻贺天自己来，又怕吓着这人，他是真的不想贺天参与到那些事儿里，看到也不行。可眼下这情况简直尴尬，红毛打不能打骂不能骂，只能憋屈地答应了，“明天行吗！你赶紧进来动！”

贺天差点没憋住得逞的笑意，将红毛两条长腿抗在胳膊上，狠狠操了下去，房间里立刻又响起此起彼伏的喘息。


	2. Chapter 2

刚锁上门，贺天连灯都来不及开，桎梏着不断挣扎的红毛，掳着人就往床上带，他太想红毛了。也许在浓重的夜色下，模糊不清的视线给了两人勇气，动作都有些疯狂，红毛挣脱不开，狠狠咬了贺天两口泄愤，到底还是被贺天压在了身下。  
“操你大爷的贺天，你还想强来？！”红毛拽着贺天的头发不让他近身，两条腿拼命扑腾着，心里一股郁结之气怎么都散不去，十八般武艺都用上了，就是不让贺天安生。

两个大男人气急了，破坏力可想而知有多大，他们疯狂地翻滚着，谁都不让谁，想撕扯、想怒吼、想把这些天来的怨气发泄出来，动作里又都带着化不开的委屈和不甘。  
我那么爱你，为了你放下身份百依百顺，从不把外头的糟心事带到家里来，你居然狠心这么骗我？  
我那么爱你，为了你假装斯文扮演清高，连最不屑的白衬衣都来回换着穿，你凭什么不理解我？

贺天压着红毛的双腿，将他两只手牢牢固定在头顶，这才借着外面的灯光，好好看了看红毛的脸。贺天俯下身，温柔地吮吻着红毛的眼角，他知道这人又想哭了。“别动，听我说完。”  
红毛抿着嘴，躲开贺天的吻，皱着眉一声不吭，任由贺天把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，没头没脑地吐露心迹，他还没听过贺天一次说这么多话。  
房间里很静，贺天的声音仿佛从耳边响起，又飘渺地像是从远处而来。

“我承认，我这个人劣性很严重。我不是故意骗你，最开始只是觉得好玩，后来看你真的很喜欢我那个样子，就想着这样也没什么，只要你开心……再后来就改不过来了，有意识地掩藏起来，不敢把真实的自己给你看，害怕你会离开我，去找另外一个你看得上的真·高岭之花。”贺天停了一会儿，气急败坏地小声哼唧：“说到底，我就是太在乎你。”

红毛没文化，听不太懂高岭之花是什么意思，不过他懒得问。红毛吸取教训，人们都说沟通才能解决问题，果然没错，这一段时间的冷战是他幼稚了。不过原来贺天一直抱着这样的想法，红毛气得直蹬贺天小腿，劈头盖脸就骂，“你把老子想成什么人了？我告诉你贺天，老子之前是喜欢柔弱小白脸，可我爱上你了，就只是你懂吗？我喜欢的不是什么类型，就是你这个人！还有文化呢，连这都闹不清，丢不丢人？”

红毛越说越来气，黑暗的环境下看不清贺天的脸，他骂起来似乎更有底气，小嘴像机关枪似的叭叭叭往外吐字，“再说了，你看看你这几年在我身上作威作福的样子，你装白月光早就不合格了！还以为是老子把你感化了，没想到你本来就是这个德性！”  
贺天听着红毛的数落，哭笑不得，他回想起当初二人相遇的场景，思考到底是什么情况让他们误会到现在。

那时候贺天刚上大一，他因为长了副还算可以的皮相，被学生会要求穿着白衬衣满校园跑活动撑门面，为了避免不必要的麻烦，他整天冷着个脸装冰山小王子，浑身上下一股生人勿近的冷冽劲儿。  
红毛那天被人阴了，不得已带着人躲到大学城附近，否则他永远都不会出现在这儿，他这种人和大学生的地界太不合了。那时天刚亮，红毛估摸着那伙人早走了，才领着人从巷子里出来，他自觉这次丢了份子，暗下决心一定要找回场子来。红毛点了根烟，有一搭没一搭地抽着，整个人像战败的狼，却浑身反骨，等着下一次反扑。

贺天有个报告上午要交，他还真就拖到了今天才想起来做，于是一大早就抱着书赶去学校，他就是这时候看见了巷口的人。领头的红发淡眸，看着就很不好惹，叼着烟一脸不耐烦地拖着步子走出来，身后跟着几个五大三粗的花臂男。  
普通人看见这架势心里早打起鼓了，可贺天却放慢了脚步，面无表情地观察着领头人，他皱起的眉头，刀锋般的下颌，侧颈皮肤下的青筋，工装背心包裹着的健硕胸肌，甚至修长有力的双腿，都足以给贺天留下深刻的印象。贺天想，这个人操起来，一定很过瘾。

“嗯？”红毛似乎感觉到了注视，他不想太张扬，只是停下脚步，抬头四处看了看，就撞进了一双深不见底的眸子。天还未亮全，一个大学生抱着书，不赶紧去学校好好学习，盯着老子看什么？红毛咧了咧嘴，往前走了几步，轻飘飘地递了个眼神过去，挑衅地扬起嘴角，两指夹着烟，也没出声，只用唇形描画着，“看什么？小白脸。”  
四目相对的瞬间，贺天先收敛了眼神，没来由地觉得这混混还挺可爱的，他转身之前，意味不明地笑了笑，高贵冷艳地从他们身旁经过，径直进了学校。那感觉、那气度，和他们就不是一个世界的人。

“……”红毛看着这人的背影，直到再也看不见，才低头嘟囔了一句，“操，笑得还怪好看的。”  
大学生，有文化，清高斯文，柔弱小白脸的形象深深种在了红毛心里，然后就是长达半年的你追我赶。红毛头一次正儿八经追人，没有深刻了解和学习过，只知道一根筋地对人好，贺天干脆将错就错，端着架子享受红毛的好，直到自己也彻底陷进去。

话都说开了，贺天也忍不下去了，他趁红毛不注意，开了床头灯，一鼓作气把人衣服扒了，低头逮着胸前那一点就啃，手上也不老实，伸进内裤往红毛臀缝里钻。  
红毛也想得紧，抱着贺天的脑袋哼哼唧唧，心想先爽了再说，有啥账明天算，这么一想就心安理得了，抬腿蹬掉裤子，勾着贺天的腰磨蹭。  
贺天松了口气，看来事情还没有太严重，分手更是不可能的事，他暧昧地朝红毛下腹顶了顶胯，让他感受到自己蓄势待发的硬度，“莫莫，我太想你了。”

红毛正迷瞪着放松身体，总感觉有什么事不对劲，他猛地把屁股缝里的手拽出来，踹了贺天一脚，狠狠斥问道：“第一次的时候你说怕疼也是装的吧，操，就你那演技，要不是太喜欢你，能让你就这么操了老子？”  
红毛不知不觉又表白了一次，贺天顿了顿，感觉心都快化了，俯身堵住红毛的嘴，动作强硬起来，挤了润滑之后，扶着老二就往里送。贺天想，这么坦率可爱的人，得赶紧锁好了不能被人看到才行。

红毛的纹身在右肩，那里盘旋着一条红色的长龙，从肩膀过渡到右胸，昂首扬鬣，瞪目振鳞，龙嘴张开正好包围着那一点粉嫩的乳尖，像是龙吐出的内丹。红毛肤色偏白，和那红色的线条特别相衬，贺天每次见到这幅画似的纹身，下腹就蠢蠢欲动起来。  
贺天用嘴唇描摹着那纹身的轮廓，舌尖绕着乳头打转，左手两指还夹着另一边轻轻揉弄。不过两个星期没做，贺天就饿得狠了，次次都捣入最深处，还抬起头在红毛耳边调笑，“你这奶头也太敏感，我只是摸摸就挺起来了。”

贺天以前在床上都中规中矩的，从没说过这种骚话，红毛听了瞬间感觉一股热气冲上脑门，脑袋都要炸开了。他不自觉地缩了下屁股，竭力保持住一个黑社会老大该有的沉着冷静，只在受不了的时候才哼两声。  
贺天将红毛两条长腿抗在肩上，双手揉捏着结实的臀肉，像是要把自己楔进红毛身体里一般用力，同时死死盯着他的眼睛，不让他有一丝机会逃开。“莫莫，这样弄你舒服吗？你……”

红毛吸了口气，心痒得厉害，酥酥麻麻的仿佛有一股电流窜过全身，他伸手捂住贺天的嘴，顶着爆红的脸蛋，做了个看似艰难其实很划算的决定，“贺天，要不你还是端着吧……”  
“……”贺天眯了眯眼，伸出舌尖舔过红毛掌心，等红毛嗷的一声收回手，露出了一个邪恶的微笑，“现在才说，晚了。”

END.


End file.
